


Eternal hope

by babe1984



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Torture, Broken Bones, F/F, Heavy Angst, Imprisonment, Other, Rape, Sexual Assault, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babe1984/pseuds/babe1984
Summary: This story tells how mikey, who has fallen into the hands of the enemy again and again, escaped from terrible imprisonment and torture，and finally returned to his brother.I've always thought of 2012Mikey as a spoiled child,he was so loved, presumably sensei and his brothers never told him cruel things or punctured his dreams, that's why he was able to grow up to 16 years old  with a mental age of 6 and  still be completely in love and curious about This cruel world.That's why, After suffering so much pain he's still able to believe in hope and finally get out of the hell.





	Eternal hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummerhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/gifts).



> Inspired by Hummerhouse's fanctions,I admire her very much and amazed by her exquisite descriptions ,the way she explores and expresses the deep personalities of the tortoises. The details always fascinate me. She is amazing.
> 
> I determined to try my hand at writing TMNT fanction, is not my first TMNT fanction,but it's my first time try to write in english.

Hope is a good thing, maybe the best of things and no good thing ever dies…  
——《The Shawshank Redemption》  
______________________

 

When Tiger claw saw the Living Michelangelo for the first time, the youngest Hamato known as the cute little sweetheart was being kicked around like a ball,

At first, he was able to hide a few symbolically. Probably got kicked in the head, he took a long time to remember that he is a turtle.This infuriated those who were making fun of him, Fishface's robot leg stepped on the back of Michelangelo's neck, so that the poor little turtle could not shrink into the Shell, then the others came forward and Using his head as a ball, made a volley of it, foot by foot, although there's no sign of the ball going out of his neck just yet.

As the violence continued, the tiger claw could clearly see Michelangelo's features bleeding, dislocating, breaking under repeated blows, after they've had their fun, this little turtle would have to be blind in one eye or more.

Tiger claw bypassed the atrocity scene.

The turtles constantly harass the cargo shipments, popping up from supply points one after another, and always trying to cut your throat all the time, but the most annoying thing is that they can all fight one against ten, It's hard to get caught.

The young turtle's little brain was nothing but a bowl of paste , it's no value for torture. If any other one of his brothers get caught, these punks don't even deserve to be here.

But for this innocent turtle, "worthless" is either good luck or bad luck, depending on how long he can hold on before he dies.

His eldest brother is both a skilled fighter and a thoughtful leader.  
His second brother is brave and strong, never hesitates in battle.  
The one in purple is neither bold nor strong but far more dangerous, he has caused more trouble than the Krang and the Army of mutants combined  
— Except for the youngest one, who was silly enough to be cute even can almost make a living out of being cute.

But it's not a world where you can live on cuteness. You see, the world is unfair to everyone…

that's why the world is fair to everyone…

Tiger claw smiled coldly, Michelangelo is paying the price for living such a childish, stupid and pure life.  
________________________________

When he saw Michelangelo for the second time, he had a flashback, he did not believe that a useless waste could live so long in Shredder's dungeon.

Apparently, Michelangelo was well taken care of by his brothers the last time he slipped away.  
The poor little thing, who had been beaten so badly that even couldn't turn his head back, managed to escape with only one eye.  
Shredder was disappointed, punished those present in the name of failure to deal with the prisoner.

So this time they learned.

Like dogs, these guys welded the turtle's collar chain to the wall in the dungeon, the iron bar, which was almost thicker than his wrist, was fastened round his neck, so that he could not shrink his head into the shell.

In front of a large crowd, Bradford proudly swung his trophy onto the wall.  
The green skull smacked against the steel plate, causing the little one instinctively want to curl up into a ball, then, the obscene, rude touch elicited a roar of laughter.

They all knew what was going to happen next,

Apparently the little turtle didn't know what was going to happen next,

Michelangelo's baby-blue eyes were bleeding but had not swollen up yet, he glared fearlessly around with a childish stubbornness.

Tiger claw wasn't feeling well and didn't stay to see the end.

________________________________

When Tiger claw saw the living Michelangelo for the third time,Xever was walking with him through the dungeon.

The local villain, who smelt of fish and debauchery all over, burst into laughter and turned to him,

"if someone has been fucked by these mutant thugs for a long time and still alive,We should give him a ninjia medal for that"

This joke made him feel sick and he turned away angrily.

________________________________________

It had been a long time since tiger claw had seen living Michelangelo for the fourth time.

This time there was no collar on his neck, but simply chained to an iron post, in fact, it was not necessary for that either—they broken the leg bones of this little turtle directly.

Probably because of fear or other feelings, this time obviously no one's making fun of him,

Now, this little turtle is trying to re-walk with the broken twisted, lifeless legs, shaking with pain as they rub against the ground.

Whenever Tiger claw felt he was about to break down, this turtle would stop and gasp for breath hard to hold back the sobs around his mouth.

Any creature that contact with the source of the mutagen, generally are not easy to die, even if the torn muscle and broken bones can still be restored.

But the pain is still there, and far more than before the mutation, to remind you that is both a blessing and a curse.

Perhaps this turtle isn't as spoiled as it's often believed.

Tiger claw has had a sister, knowing that only the spoiled children at home known how to cry for a pizza or act in pettish.

In retrospect, Michelangelo had rarely screamed or cried before.

Tiger claw didn't see the end, again.

He hinted to Master Shredder afterward that he could be a bit more flexible in dealing with useless captives, or he would have lost a card by waiting for the other side to get a chance to run.

_______________________________

But they were still failed to exchange Michelangelo for Hamato yoshi's rat head.

One of his men reported that the hungry turtle, who had been left in the dungeon, had passed through the railing easily.

Was He really starving himself to death to get through the railing?

Tiger claw picks up the broken cuticle, it's a small piece of tortoise Shell, the connective tissue at the top edge is emitting the stench of decay, and the wall next to it is a jumble of shallow vertical scratches,  
that seem to be really recording something. Some of the marks don't look like they were made while he was awake.

Was it the number of arrests?

Was it the number of times he was raped and tortured?

Or was it the number of injuries on his body?

Or the time he spent in this cage?

Tiger claw suddenly realized,

Michelangelo never thought about his worst ending, but believed that he could totally escape, even after all the torture that ordinary people could not afford.

His real fear had never been pain and death, but that he had not tried his best to live,

to live long enough to return to his brother,

to live long enough to love and be loved again.

He's never been useless, nor did know nothing.

Tiger claw pulled out a handkerchief and wrapped that beautiful tortoise Shell in it.

THE END

 

*********

 

Michelangelo was clearly "useless" compared to his brothers, who had obvious advantages.His strength comes not from these appearances, but from the sheer goodness and beauty of his heart, which makes him a spiritual beacon for a family.  
  
Responsibility, leadership, great power, the art of force, or the world changing technology , these things keep his brothers busy and stressed  
  
Michelangelo needed only Comic，Games，music，pizza and love to survive.  
Because he has so little to ask of the world, his heart is so strong. There are many things we need to understand over a lifetime, and Michelangelo seems to have been born with them.  
  
Because of his purity.   
(Pure goodness+pure hope=Michelange+pure loveliness)  
  
He will never drive himself crazy in pursuit of leadership and responsibility,  
Nor will they be led astray by the pursuit of power and Martial Arts,  
Nor does the pursuit of the ultimate technological power push the moral bottom line into the darkness.  
  
So his brothers could always find their way home from him, drawing strength from his spirit and love.  
  
That's what beacons are for, and that's where hope comes from.  
  
He didn't hold out hope, but the enternal hope itself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Because my English is really bad, so either tense or the description is used very poorly, thank you for watching. This fanction is translated from my native language. I don't know if English can achieve the effect I want.
> 
> This amazing tiger claw's tiger claw belong to “叶玹”，She drew it for me.
> 
> you can click here to find her : https://twitter.com/YeXianGentleman


End file.
